


Night of the Opossum

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Cryptozoology, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Rey (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, dom!rey, everything in this fic is a bad idea, fake cryptid, mild furry undertones?, sub!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Rey Niima is studying psychology in a quiet little university town where nothing ever happens, unless you count your neighbors getting high on shrooms as something happening. But the town does happen to have a mysterious urban myth about a six foot tall possum-like creature with a man's face. Rey doesn't believe in it until she comes face to face with the Possum Man himself.





	Night of the Opossum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to this Absolute Trash Fire Fic!
> 
> I just want to say thank you to [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter) for beta-reading, and [Apisa_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apisa_b/pseuds/apisa_b) for making a wonderful mood board for this fic.
> 
> Next, I need to just say: EVERYTHING IN THIS FIC IS A TERRIBLE IDEA. Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't do anything depicted in this fic. Double check the tags too.

Rey Niima loved where she lived. Takodana County was worlds away from the hot desert she grew up in, struggling to survive and rarely seeing a patch of green. Here, it never stopped being green even when the rest of the state went into drought conditions. There were massive trees older than Jesus just steps away from her backyard, and forest trails just a five minute drive away. The tiny little town she lived in as she pursued a Masters in Psychology at Takodana State was isolated, yet close to civilization.

Bibi had waddled into Rey’s life just a year ago. At first—after a great deal of trying to find Bibi’s original owner—she didn’t think she could handle her studies _and_ caring for a wriggly Pembroke Corgi. But the poor dear had clearly been abandoned and had stolen Rey’s heart. Another good thing about Takodana: there were so many places for them to walk, to go hiking, and so many people who wound stopping to chat because of Bibi. Before the dog, Rey wouldn’t have even thought to make friends with her neighbors. She would have just kept to herself. After Bibi, they were all on a first name basis and helped Rey out with small home repairs or dog sitting while she attended conferences.  
  
It was on another morning walk with Bibi that Rey ran into Amilyn Holdo, who was out on her porch gardening. The lithe, purple-haired woman beckoned her over for a chat, which Rey was more than happy to partake in. Anything to extend her break from thesis writing.

“Did you hear about last night? Someone saw the Possum Man again,” Amilyn said worriedly, a hand pressed to her cheek.

Rey shook her head, and listened as Amilyn told her all the details she knew about this new sighting.  
  
The Possum Man was the local mystery, just like Bigfoot, the Chupacabra, or any other weird concoction people thought they saw in the wilderness. According to the people who spotted it, it looked like a 6 foot possum with a man’s face that climbed trees and hissed at them just like a possum would.  
  
The mystery had started up just before Rey moved up north. No one had ever seen the Possum Man before 2015, so she had chalked it up to the quirky nature of the area. Just about everyone she knew smoked pot or took edibles, herself included, and other drugs weren’t exactly _uncommon._ More than once, she had stumbled across neighbors high on anything from shrooms to LSD. It was entirely likely that the Possum Man and all his subsequent sightings were the result of someone’s bad trip or drunken tumble through the woods.

Yet people kept reporting sightings of the Possum Man, and the local news outlets ate it up. Possum Man merch and gift stores had popped up downtown, and the students on campus had signed a petition to change the school mascot to the Possum Man. The Takodana State University Board of Trustees politely declined to make the change.

All of which was why Rey did not hesitate to walk down the streets of her neighborhood at night. After all, it was relatively well lit, crime was pretty low, and Bibi had such a loud bark that it had startled more than a few people. She didn’t feel unsafe. Besides, during the steamy, humid summers, she was loathe to walk under the hot sun.  
  
One night a few weeks later Han, a cranky old man who lived a few doors down and almost never said anything more than a grunt, caught her walking as he drove down the street.  
  
“You shouldn’t be walking at night, Rey!” he hollered from his truck as he pulled alongside her.

She stopped and looked him over, surprised at the worry, as gruffly-said as it was. “Don’t worry, Mr. Solo, I can protect myself.”  
  
“A skinny gal like you?” he said, lips tightening into unhappy grimace. “You wouldn’t stand a chance if some big guy came up and surprised you.”

Rey just smiled and stood her ground as Bibi pulled on her leash, eager to continue, “I’ve got a black belt in aikido, sir. I can toss opponents much, much larger than me.”

That should have been enough for her neighbor to leave her be, she only had maybe a half a mile to go to her house after all, but Han persisted. “Rey, please. That Possum Freak is out there somewhere and I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
“I’ll be okay, Mr. Solo. I’ll take my short staff with me next time.”

Realizing that he wasn’t going to knock any more sense into her, Han grunted a defeated “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” before driving away.

And Rey really did believe she would continue to have an uneventful walk home until something large rustled behind a bush and Bibi started growling.

Instantly, Rey had her dog in her arms, trying to control Bibi’s unhappy, wriggling form as Rey backed away from the bush. Coyotes weren’t uncommon in the area, and Rey had heard enough horror stories about neighborhood cats who accidentally got outside. She didn’t let Bibi out alone after dark.

The rustling grew more pronounced, making Rey frown. A coyote would have come out by now to assess its chances of making a kill, not stayed hidden in the bushes. Her stomach dropped at the thought that it might be a bear, and she slowly began to back towards the other side of the street.  
  
She had just stepped off the curb when something emerged from the brush, just a small patch of silvery black fur. She couldn’t quite place it. The lump peaking out wasn’t the right color for a black bear, but seemed the wrong color for the brown-ish coyotes she’d seen as well. Her mind raced with possible animals. Did the state have foxes? Wolves? _Mountain Lions?_ What other animals were nocturnal again?

The bush rustled more and slowly a figure rose out of it. The more it extracted itself from the foliage, the more Rey realized that its shape was almost...humanoid. A black bear wouldn’t stand up so straight, but nothing else would be quite so tall on its hind legs. Were albino bears a thing? Would they be this color?

Her eyes scanned it quickly, taking in more of the silvery fur and black front paws that ended in massive, sharp, pink claws. Its head was white and topped with what looked like… a Mickey Mouse ears headband?

“What the fuck,” Rey whispered, her face twisting in confusion. The figure turned to her and hissed.

More specifically, a grown man—dressed in what Rey now recognized as a full-body possum costume—turned to her, opened his mouth to bare all his teeth, and made a quiet hissing noise. Almost so quiet that Rey didn’t realize it came from him. Of course, this was the very moment Bibi chose to go wild and rip herself from Rey’s arms.

Landing with a loud thump and righting herself with a quick twist of her haunches, Bibi spared no time in barking extra loudly at the man who froze instantly.  
  
Rey scrambled to pull Bibi closer to her, and it finally settled in her brain that she was looking at _the_ Possum Man.

The Possum Man…who was wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

Bibi quieted a moment, assessing her very still prey, and the Possum Man made the quiet hissing noise again.

For Rey, time slowed and sound seemed to disappear a moment while her mind raced at top speed. He was real? How long ago did she take those CBD gummies again? Was it stress from her thesis presentation? But why would she imagine the Possum Man with Mickey Mouse ears? If he were real, wouldn’t the Possum Man look more like an actual possum and not like a six foot-something man in a mascot costume?

The Possum Man did nothing but glare, his dark eyes fierce and his mouth open—ready to defend himself from the threat of her and a 28.5 lb dog. He was very much real. A stray piece of black hair was poking out awkwardly of the head of his fur suit. His long nose was crinkled up onto itself as he bared his teeth, and Rey could just make out what looked like moles dotting his skin. Or dirt. It could be dirt.

It was then that she decided it was time to leave. She didn’t know what the ever living fuck she had just stumbled across, but a six foot-something man in a possum suit did not seem like someone she wanted to mess with.  
  
_He could have rabies,_ her confused mind put out there. Did possums have rabies? She should check in case Bibi ever had another run-in.

Her dog started barking again as they reached the other side of the street, and the Possum Man hissed once more before slowly taking a step forward.  
  
“Get some professional help,” Rey called out. “And stop taking whatever the fuck it is you’re on right now.”  
  
The Possum Man just froze again.

Rey walked away as fast as she could.

 

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up with a headache. Her immediate reaction after getting home the night before had to been to pour herself a strong drink, and that had led her down a Possum Man rabbit hole on Google and several more glasses of whiskey. She read account after account of sightings, mostly the same boring stuff. Possum Man froze, Possum Man hissed, people got scared, then ran away.

But the last sighting she had read about was called “The Naked Possum Man.” Someone had stumbled home from a Halloween party near the university and spotted a naked dude trying to climb a fence. Upon closer inspection, they realized “it was like the Possum Man, but not a lot of fur, just on his crotch and his chest. Maybe it was just some dumb costume.”

Rey downed her whiskey and read the paragraph again as she poured herself a fresh glass. Fur just on his crotch and his chest…?

“Possum Man was fucking built,” proclaimed the writer. “He had an eight pack, it was weird.”

The comments section was awash with ridicule and lots of photos of possum faces photoshopped onto male models. Rey laughed at them as she sipped more whiskey and imagined the large dark eyes and hissing face of the real Possum Man on those male models before she felt herself grow wet.

That was when things got weird and she poured herself another drink so she’d stop thinking so damn much.

The next day, she started walking with her short staff whenever she went out at night and never told anyone that she had come across the Possum Man.

 

* * *

 

Which is why never expected to find him in her backyard one hot night at 1:00 AM, when, of course, she had been lighting up to help herself unwind after a long week.

She had come running out after hearing Bibi barking outside, tingling all over and utterly frantic about her brave little dog facing something that couldn’t be outrun. Rey mentally chastised herself for leaving the dog door open before her panic over her pet’s safety turned into something else.

Her feet slowed as she ran across the grass and found herself coming up to a large man, frozen in fear. Bibi stopped barking, knowing she was caught, and the large, mostly naked man hissed.

_Fuck._

She was staring down the Possum Man once again. Just like that one odd post had described, he was wearing nothing but a patch of fur—brown this time—on his crotch and two very small patches where his nipples should have been. Atop his black shaggy hair sat a brown headband with little ears.  
  
She moved swiftly to get Bibi in the house, shutting the dog door before marching back to where the Possum Man still stood. He hissed at her from a distance and Rey raised her eyebrows.

“Really? Get the fuck out of my back yard, dude.”

The man didn’t move.

Rey took a deep breath and rubbed at her temple, hoping her senses weren’t too dulled by the weed. The Possum Man was indeed built. Thick biceps and thighs to match his eight pack. Her core dripped traitorously, as ridiculous as his outfit was. She should have been more scared. 

“Did you hear me? Leave,” Rey demanded, her voice sterner this time.

The Possum Man opened his mouth wider for her and hissed.  
  
“For fuck’s sake!”

Rey honestly did not know what possessed her to close the distance between them and slap the Possum Man as hard as she could, but somehow that seemed to do the trick. The man stumbled backwards, raised a hand to hold the side of his face, and stared at her in horror. Rey glared back, trying to look as intimidating as possible. There weren’t exactly online manuals on how to get the half naked men wearing nothing but bits of fur out of your backyard.

By chance she glanced down as he shifted slowly, mostly trying to assess his next move before he made it so she’d be ready to counter it. Instead she noticed the fur patch at his crotch rising dramatically away from his stomach.

Closing her eyes, Rey let the realization sink in.  
  
_The Possum Man is in my backyard and has an raging hard on. Possibly because I slapped him._

Then: _The Possum Man is either high as fuck, a furry, or a creep. Or all three._

Rey took a deep breath and opened her eyes, her mind beginning to click into place for the first time since Bibi started barking and panic set in.

“Okay, Mr. Possum Man. I’m sorry for slapping you. What’s your deal?”

The man looked at her and gulped, then his eyes turned down. He stilled again, but did not hiss.

“What are you high on?” Rey tried, hoping to break down whatever walls he had put up in order to become the Possum Man.

Still nothing. Rey sighed heavily, trying not to show too much frustration and failing.

“C’mon dude, I’m not a fucking cop or anything. I’ve been smoking pot all evening.”

Something in his posture relaxed, and Rey saw her opportunity.

“What’s your name, kid?” He looked older than her, but whatever.

The man opened his mouth and Rey almost thought he’d hiss again, but instead in the softest voice he said, “B-Ben.”

“Hi Ben, I’m Rey. What did you take?” she asked. “LSD?”  
  
“Peyote.” 

Rey raised her eyebrows. Not unheard of in these parts, just uncommon.

“So I can connect with my spirit animal.”

_Oh no. Oh no no no no no, Rey don’t do it._

“Is your spirit animal the… the possum?” Fuck, it was so hard not to start bursting out laughing. It was too easy when she was this high.  
  
Ben nodded.

“That…That makes sense,” Rey finally managed a moment later, after screaming internally.

  
She desperately wanted to find someone to tell. If it wasn’t the middle of the night, she’d run downtown, or to the main quad on campus, and scream it out that the Possum Man was just some peyote junkie named Ben. And that he had an eight pack. The details were important.

He shifted again and Rey realized he was looking at his hard-on with a fierce blush on his face.

“Hey you wanna come inside and sober up?" Rey realized this was probably a bad idea, that she might have just invited in a psycho who was about to stab her in the back into her home, but what she knew about hallucinogens was that it was better to be in one place and supervised by someone trustworthy. She wondered why and how Ben decided to wander.

It took her a moment to realize he was nodding shyly.

“C’mon then.”

They made it inside and Ben stood there like an awkward child.

“Go sit,” Rey commanded as she walked toward the kitchen. “I’ll get you some water.”

When she returned, he was sitting straight up, hands on his thighs, like some school kid trying to please a teacher. He took the mug of water from her with a murmur of thanks, and Rey sat down next to him, her feet curled up underneath her as she shifted to face him on the couch.

“Comfortable?” She couldn’t help but notice that his hard-on was still pulling his flimsy underwear away from his body.  
  
Ben twitched like he’d just be caught doing something horribly wrong. Rey couldn’t help but smile as she sipped her own mug. There was something delightful in teasing him, something that made her want to push him further. It seriously did not help that he was all muscle and very attractive, even in the ridiculous getup. Her eyes fell on his backside, though it was mostly covered by the couch. A line of black elastic sat hip up on his hips and a fluffy brown tail stuck out where his ass cheek met the back of his thigh.  
  
“Ben…?”

“Yes?”

“How are you keeping that tail in there?”  
  
Rey let her eyes move up to his face, her suspicion confirmed as his cheeks and ears turned bright red.  “You’re wearing a butt plug, aren’t you?”  
  
“Y-yes,” he responded as his face turned even redder than before, flushing his chest with his embarrassment.

“No wonder you’re so hard,” she laughed. “You can sit in a more comfortable position, you know.”

And then, for the first time since she slapped him, Ben looked her in the eye. Rey stared back, surprised, but carefully watching the swirl of confusion and hesitation in his dark brown eyes. Ben shifted and put his mug down on her coffee table, then he took off his shoes, curled up, and laid down on his side. Rey moved herself around so that her feet weren’t in the way of his head.

“Comfy, now?”

Ben nodded.  
  
“Good,” she hummed and reached for the remote, expecting to sit in companionable silence with the TV as background noise until he fell asleep and Rey could go to bed. 

“You’re so nice,” Ben mumbled suddenly. “And pretty, and you smell really good.”

Rey blushed and felt her chest tingle at the words. “Thank you…”

His head pushed against her thigh, the soft black hair tickling it and sending a jolt to her core. “I like you.”  
  
Rey moved her hand to his head, initially to push him away, but she got lost in the silkiness of his hair at the first touch. It felt way too good and clean, and she just wanted to pet it forever. Still, her brain was humming with how dangerous this was becoming.

“Ben, you’re high as a kite. You don’t like me, you’re just horny.”  
  
“Nuh-uh,” he insisted, pushing his head into her. “I thought about you when I was sober too. You were really nice that one time even though you were so scared of me. I’m sorry I scared you.”  
  
Rey gulped and took another sip from her mug, her fingers unable to stop caressing his head. “O-oh.”

“And tonight too. I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t know it was your backyard,” he continued, his face rubbing into her thigh now. It made her want to moan and open her thighs so he’d rub his face into the seam of her shorts instead. “It feels good when you touch me. It felt good when you slapped me too.”

Rey bit her lip, trying so so so hard to stop the way her body was lighting up with each exhale of his hot breath against her skin. “I’m sorry I slapped you. That wasn’t right.”

“It’s okay,” Ben replied instantly. “I liked it. I’m weird.”  
  
“No, you aren’t, baby,” Rey said, taking a deep, shuddering breath as her hand left his head and all sense of sanity left her. “Come sit on my lap.”

Ben raised his head and looked at her with a mix of surprise and awe before complying with her request and straddling her lap. Rey had to look up to meet his eyes again, which, at the very least, distracted her from his intensely broad chest and the erection that was now poking at her belly.  
  
“Good boy.” That elicited a slight shudder from Ben. “I know we shouldn’t be doing this while we’re high, but can I touch you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Rey’s hands immediately went to his hips and wandered up his sides. She let her thumbs swipe over the fur on his nipples and smiled when Ben moaned. “You’re sensitive there. Can I take these off?”

He nodded and Rey pulled off the first pasty slowly, causing Ben to jerk slightly on her lap.  
  
“I’m sorry if it hurts,” she cooed. “It’ll be off in a second.”

The second she had it off, her lips were on his pink little nipple and he was squirming against her. It was almost too strange for words, how easily they slipped into this. Rey decided she didn’t care as she sucked away and pulled off the second pasty.

When Rey felt she’d teased him enough, her hands roamed down to his ass, kneading the soft flesh there. Ben’s hands sunk into the couch on either side of her head, trying to find support as he bucked his hips.  
  
“Can I play with your ass?” Rey asked as a hand slipped under the elastic of his fur thong.

Ben looked down at her with glassy eyes, panting slightly. “Yes, please.”

Rey smiled, proud that she had affected him so much just with a little nipple play. “Such good manners, I like that. Now get up and take your thong off.”

Without hesitation, Ben pushed himself off the couch and stood. His thumbs hooked into the elastic and pulled down the garment only to reveal a gloriously hard cock and more fur around it. It took Rey a moment of staring at it to be absolutely sure it wasn’t his pubes. After all, pubes didn’t form a perfect circle around the base of a penis covering the ballsack.

“ _What_ is _that_?” She asked, dreading the answer already.

Ben turned red, hiding his face behind his hair. “It-it’s a possum fur willy warmer.”

The words echoed in her mind. _Possum fur. Willy warmer._ Rey looked back at his dick again to help her process, and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

“Ben!” She choked out between giggles. “Where the fuck did you get that?”  
  
“N-New Zealand,” he responded, his embarrassment apparent by the way his shoulders began to hunch.

 _“What?_ ” Rey squeaked before she returned to giggling.

“It’s Australian possum fur. It’s a pest in New Zealand, so they let people hunt them and turn them into sweaters and all sorts of things…” he continued.

“Like…” she tried to say the next word and snorted, _“willy warmers?”_

“Yes.”  
  
Rey howled with laughter. Her stomach was beginning to hurt. “The nipple pasties too?”

“Yes." 

“And...And the...the butt plug?”  
  
Ben nodded slowly, the red spreading out to his chest and ears as his cock deflated slightly. Rey tried to stop laughing when she noticed, but she was too fucking high to stop and every time she so much as saw it again in the corner of her eye…  
  
“You’ve gotta take that off,” she finally pleaded. “I can’t… I can’t stop laughing with that thing on you.”

Without further hesitation he turned around and took it off. When he turned back around, his cock was bare, but now limp.  
  
“Oh, Ben,” Rey huffed between giggles. She rested her forehead on the warm skin of his thigh. “When we come down, you have to tell me what the fuck possessed you to start dressing up like a possum.”

Her chest still heaving, she wiped a tear from her eye and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have laughed, but that… _thing_ was just so…”  
  
Another cackle threatened to escape her lips, so instead Rey pressed a kiss to the side of his dick. “I wasn’t laughing at you and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“It-It’s okay,” Ben said, shivering at the touch of her hand now sliding up and down his length. 

Rey smiled sweetly up at him. “Then why don’t you kneel down on the couch and we’ll get back to what we were doing?”

Rey stood to allow him more room and watched as Ben got on his hands and knees before her. His body was especially lovely like this, she thought, the muscles in his hips and legs pulled taut as he revealed his ass to her.  
  
“Ben, you’re so beautiful,” she cooed as she reached out to smooth a hand over his ass. “You look so good like this.”

Her hand found his balls and began to cup them. “Tell me, do you know red, yellow, green?”  
  
“Yes,” he groaned.  
  
“Good, good.” She gave him a light squeeze and was rewarded with his asshole clenching around the plug. “Anything I should avoid?”  
  
“Blood. And please don’t gag me,” he responded quickly. “If you gag me right now, I’m afraid the oceans will all die.” 

_That was probably the peyote talking,_ Rey thought. No matter though, she didn’t plan to gag him. She pressed her lips to his asscheek. “Okay, baby, no gagging or blood. You just tell me if you need anything. Anything at all.”

Rey kneeled behind him and brought her hand up to the plug, the other resting on the back of his thigh to steady him. Despite his earlier clenching, it slid out easily. Ben moaned as she worked the base out and sighed as the rest left him. She ran a finger around his pulsing hole, letting it dip in slightly and enjoying Ben’s startled shiver.

“Such a cute little asshole,” she murmured as she slid two fingers in deeper. Ben clenched around them, trying to fill the space left by his plug.  
  
It was so warm and tight inside that she had to move slowly. Rey had forgotten the lube, a cardinal sin of anal play, but Ben seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless. His ass wriggled against her hand as he moaned. She pumped her fingers carefully, curling them towards where she knew his prostate would be.

When she made contact Ben jerked his hips harder than expected and sent Rey’s mind spiraling. Oh god, what if she really hurt him doing this without lube? This was bad. She really knew better than this.  
  
Rey bit her lip and ran her other hand over his shaft so she could redirect the focus from his ass. “How are you feeling, baby?”  
  
Ben just moaned into one of her couch pillows. He was enjoying it, but… What if he was too stoned and into the scene to remember himself?  
  
“Use your words, Ben,” Rey commanded. “I want to hear you tell me exactly what you’re feeling.”

He just moaned louder. Rey inhaled sharply, her mind still running over the worse case scenarios, spiraling down to some dark places she’d rather not go.  
  
Then she remembered herself and pulled her fingers out. “Naughty boy. If you won’t listen, you’ll have to be punished.”

“Nooooooo,” Ben wailed. “It felt so good! Rey, please!”

It was tempting, but her mind was made up because Rey was pretty sure she didn’t have any lube in the house. Her last partner owned his own home and had set up a nice little dungeon there, with enough lube to last a lifetime. Rey couldn’t afford to buy a place of her own or to lose her safety deposit. She was just lucky she’d found a house to rent for cheap, so she only used putty to hang up small decorations and just dealt with the fact they fell down. A lot.

Back in the present, Ben’s ass was wiggling back and forth in an effort to be filled up again.  
  
“Nuh-uh, you didn’t listen, baby,” a hand reached over to grab a fistful of his silky hair and pull him up to look at her. “It’s time for a spanking.”

Rey tried not to let her lips curl up into a smile as Ben’s eyes widened and he gasped softly. Letting go of his hair, she adjusted her position. “Lay here in my lap.”

This time Ben didn’t need to be told twice, and Rey rewarded him with a kiss to the top of his head. “That’s better, baby. I’ll only give you four smacks since you listened so nicely this time.”

Ben whimpered and squirmed as she ran a hand over his soft bottom. He was surprisingly smooth for a man, and it delighted her senses. She could caress him forever... If only he didn’t need punishing.

The first smack landed across his left cheek with a refreshing sound. Ben cried out and Rey would have worried about hurting him if it hadn’t been for the drop of pre-cum that hit her thigh a second later. He was enjoying this, just like he had enjoyed her slap earlier in the evening. Still, she made sure to run her other hand over his skin just to cool it.

The next slap on his opposite cheek was received much the same way, though Rey slid her hand down between his thighs to tease him a bit. Having this absolute giant writhe under her touch was proving to be more of a delight than she expected.

For the third slap, she aimed so that it only just grazed his taint. Ben sputtered a few obscenities and had to fight himself to keep from coming.  
  
“You’re doing so well, baby,” Rey smiled as he finally relaxed. “Just one more. Do you think you can do it?”

“Y-yes,” Ben choked. His voice had gotten deeper as if he’d lost control of it. “Please, Rey.”

“Good boy,” she replied before smacking him squarely on the balls.

Rey was quite grateful that her doors were closed and the houses in her neighborhood weren’t too close together because the sound that Ben made might have woken the whole block if it weren’t for the walls surrounding them. As it was, Bibi let out a loud whine from the bedroom and Rey had to call out to her to make her stop.

Her hands were quick to soothe Ben as best she could as he recovered, gasping and moaning and leaving his spend all over her thighs. His full weight pressed into her legs as he relaxed once more.  
  
“Oh, Ben, you were so good for me,” Rey whispered, meaning every word of it. “So so good. I think you deserve a reward now. But first, do you need a break?”

He turned to look at her with hooded eyes and then readjusted himself so he could lay down, the top of his head just touching her thigh like it had before. “Just a little one.”

Rey smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again, which made him grunt happily and push against her more. They sat like that for several minutes as he nuzzled her leg and made contented little noises whenever her hand brushed against a more sensitive spot. It was incredibly relaxing and Rey almost forgot about how wet she was.  
  
“Would you like to know what your reward is?” she asked after a while, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Ben mumbled.

“Alright, sit up straight for me and I’ll show you when I come back.”

She smiled as Ben sat up on the couch and looked at her inquisitively, then got up herself and padded toward her bedroom. Bibi had long since curled up on her favorite cushion, and gave Rey an tired look as she walked by. Rey stopped to give Bibi an under-the-chin scritch, then continued onto the bathroom to wipe down her legs and grab what she was looking for. Though she was shockingly out of lube, she would _never ever_ let herself run out of condoms.

Ben was waiting, perfectly still once more, aside from the slow rise and fall of his chest. Rey reached out to grab the back of his hair as she came around the couch and Ben let his head fall back into her hand with a moan.  
  
“Good boy,” Rey whispered as her hand fell down his shoulder and to the top of his chest. Her eyes traveled down his body, noting that he was already getting hard. A fine sheen of pre-cum coated the top of his dick.

Ben looked her over in a similar fashion and had clearly noted not much had changed since she’d left. Giggling, she tossed the condom to the side, and pulled off her shorts. Once she’d freed herself of the fabric, Rey lifted a leg onto the couch, allowing Ben to get a perfect view of her cunt.

“For your reward, you get to touch me before I fuck you.” She was utterly unable to hide her grin. He was so good, squirming below her in excitement and looking at her like she had just given him the world. Rey wanted him to touch her so badly, she wanted to feel the way her skin would come alive under his fingers.  
  
“Anywhere?” He asked, hopeful and anxious.  
  
“Anywhere,” she confirmed.  
  
Ben didn’t hesitate any longer and brought his face to nuzzle at her breasts in a way that made Rey blush. She had always been more or less comfortable in her body, but her tits had never been the main attraction and she was still wearing a colorful, striped crop top. Not that it seemed to matter to Ben as he rubbed his nose over her stiffening peaks and let his tongue dart out to meet them.

Rey sighed and shivered as he pulled a nipple in to suck on, the fabric providing extra friction that sent delightful little shocks to her core. Ben wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand settled between her thighs.

Ben ran a finger over the length of her slit and Rey allowed herself a small moan. All that teasing meant she was already on edge, waiting patiently for her own pleasure while she enjoyed attending to Ben. Encouraged, he began to press a digit at her entrance.  
  
“Use two,” she instructed him.

His head shot up. “Are you sure?”

Rey lifted the hem of her top as she pushed his head back down. “Gotta make me ready for you, Big Boy. Use two.”  
  
He obeyed and Rey felt her pussy clench with delight around his fingers. He pumped slowly at first, unsure, then dared to pick up the pace when as she reacted with little satisfied huffs of breath and whimpers.

“You’re doing so good, my sweet,” Rey whispered to him when his thumb finally reached out to rub her clit. Ben just grunted as his lips tightened around a nipple.

As her hands found their way into his delightful hair again, Rey smiled against his crown. Despite the fact that the whole situation was a very bad idea at the very least, her body hummed with waves of sensation—gentle, slow, and yet all encompassing. She let herself get lost in it. The only way she was sure time had passed, that she was reaching her peak, was that her pleasure surged stronger and her body throbbed with heat.  
  
Rey could feel herself radiating out of the confines of her body, and when Ben tilted his head up to seek her approval, her hands found his cheeks and all she could say was, “Can you feel it?”

“No?” His dark eyes did not mirror hers, only reflecting his mild confusion.

That would not do. He had to feel this, to thrum the way that she thrummed. Rey pulled his hand out of her and reached for the condom, unwrapping it and rolling it onto him with ease. Ben’s eyes turned to wonder as she pushed him back and climbed into his lap. Within another moment, she let him fill her. The stretch of him inside only made the pulsing intensify. Ben groaned beneath her, adding another dimension to it like ripples in the water.

“Can you feel it yet?” She asked, resting her palms against his chest. She was just above him now, and it was tempting to wrap around him and not let go until he felt it too.  
  
But Ben was falling back into the couch cushions, his hands not daring to leave her hips.  
  
“Rey, it feels so good,” he moaned, little twitches of his hips giving away how much he wanted to thrust harder.

Ah, yes, she hadn’t moved yet.

Rey rocked her hips carefully, not wanting to lose that beautiful feeling to a new rhythm just yet, but Ben wasn’t quite so patient. The thrust jostled the feeling loose and made her cry out, her nails curling into his shoulders.

“Careful, baby,” she said softly, pulling his hands of her hips and moving them to her ass. “I’m not used to you yet.”    
  
Ben nodded slowly and began to knead her cheeks as she rocked into a slower rhythm. He was quite thick, and while Rey was quite wet, it had been some time since her last partner. On top of that, his cock was long, and she definitely had not quite hit the bottom yet. Her thighs only grazing his as she bounced.  
  
But it didn’t take long for her cunt to adjust, relaxing itself with each little movement until he was fully sheathed within her. Rey was beginning to increase her pace, enjoying Ben’s reactions. He so desperately wanted to watch her as she fucked him, but each time she’d slide down, he’d squeeze his eyes closed. Each time she rose up would bring a little moan to his lips and his head would press down into the couch before he remembered himself again.

More than once he seemed to be thrashing around his own skin like he was itching to let something out. He’d grip her ass like he was about to cum, but then he’d grow slack and watch her gyrate above him. Every so often he’d whimper out her name, sounding desperate and needy.

“What’s wrong?” Rey finally asked after a few minutes of watching this looping performance. “Are you alright?”

By then droplets of sweat had begun to form at his brow and his dark eyes looked glassy. Rey slowed herself and brought a hand to his forehead to wipe some of the sweat away.  
  
Ben swallowed hard. “I can’t cum if you’re so far away. You’re so far away I can barely see you.”

The peyote again. He was hallucinating. Rey cupped his cheek and caressed it gently with her thumb. “What do you need me to do, baby?”

“Can I touch you again? Anywhere?” He asked, leaning into her hand.

“Yes. Anywhere you need.” 

In an instant, he surged up from the couch, his hands running up her back and his lips crashing into hers. Ben pulled her close to his chest. Rey chuckled softly as they kissed. “Is that better?”  
  
He hummed in response and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her body shivered with delight from Ben’s touch and her core warmed the deeper their kiss became. Rey hadn’t thought about kissing him, despite the very lush set of lips gracing his face. Maybe it was because he was a stranger and the act was so intimate, but Rey almost regretted not doing it sooner. It made her feel so connected to him, like their energies were cycling through each other in a way that his cock alone couldn’t do.

Her movements were slower now, but they felt so much stronger than before. It wasn’t much longer before Ben buried his face in her neck as he came. Rey was surprised by how much she could feel with the condom on.

They stayed pressed together for sometime, Rey stroking his head as Ben came down, his hips twitching and his lips whispering sweet nothings onto her skin. When they finally untangled themselves, she led him into the bathroom to clean up, then tucked him into her bed before getting them some more water and a piece of chocolate each. Once she’d slipped on her night shirt, she climbed in next to him.

“Do you want to be big spoon or little spoon?”

Ben looked up at her, his big eyes somewhat lost.  “Little spoon?”

Ben turned to allow her to shuffle behind him, and Rey tucked his head under her chin and closed her eyes. It occurred to her that of all the weirdos she could have found in her backyard at one in the morning, she had really lucked out with Ben. She floated to sleep with the memory of his sweet face as he moaned in her head and the scent of his shampoo in her nostrils.

* * *

  
Rey always loved the feeling of waking up the morning after she smoked a joint or two. Her body felt so relaxed, all the kinks in her shoulders and back having melted away. The light streaming through her windows always made the world feel softer than normal. It was her recipe for a perfect weekend morning.

She turned onto her back and stretched the sleepiness from her limbs, and with it came the memory that she had not been alone last night. However, her bed was suspiciously devoid of company.

Rey opened her bedroom door only to be nearly hit with an object whizzing past. Hot on its heels was Bibi, running in its direction with great excitement. She grabbed the fluffy blue squeak toy and ran back in the other direction, not even acknowledging her owner. Rey’s eyes followed her dog and landed on Ben, who was sitting cross legged on her floor in just his furry thong from the night before.

“Good girl, good girl,” he chimed as he rubbed Bibi’s head and took the toy out of her mouth for another throw. He noticed Rey had stepped into the line of fire just as he raised his arm.

“Good morning,” she said, smiling at the happy little scene. “How are you feeling?”

Ben’s face flushed red instantly and he focused all his energy on Bibi, who nuzzled him happily. “F-fine.”

Rey dropped down into a squat and began to scratch under Bibi’s chin, one of her favorite spots. “All sober now?”

“Yeah,” Ben answered, but continued to look everywhere but at her. Rey realized he had reverted back to his previously shy self. The one she saw last night in her backyard after she first engaged with him.  
  
“Last night was nice. Would you like some breakfast?”

His eyes flickered up to hers, hidden by his thick lashes and a few strands of rumpled hair. He still looked so lost, so unsure of himself. “Y-you don’t have to.”

Rey smiled, wanting to lean over and kiss him, but worried that it might startle him too much. “Well, I’m hungry, so I’m making eggs and toast anyway. You’re more than welcome to have some too.”  
  
“Oh.”

Ben watched her make breakfast and pledged to wash the dishes, but the rest of their meal was spent in silence.

“So now what?” Rey asked Ben as he wiped down the last of the dishes.

“Um,” he responded. “I guess I go home?”

Rey looked him over carefully, making sure he saw how her eyes dragged down his body. “You’re going to walk home like that?”  
  
Realizing his predicament, Ben began to quietly mutter curses and pace a bit as he tried to think of a solution.  
  
“I’ll drive you home,” Rey offered after a minute of watching Ben overthink himself into a frenzy. “I can lend you...something or another.”

Flushed again, he stared straight at her this time. “Thank you.”

Rey just smiled and headed to her bedroom closet.

 

* * *

 

In truth the oversized hoodie she had was no match for a man of Ben’s size. It exposed a good five inches of chest for all the world to see and stopped about two inches from his waist. The largest towel Rey owned was also too small, and cut down one of his thighs like a daring mini skirt on some curvy celeb-utant. His dirty converse and the canvas shopping bag full of his possum fur accessories made the whole outfit even more ridiculous. Rey had to bite back her laughter as he waddled to her car.

Ben didn’t live too far away from her, just fifteen minutes, which was practically the other side of town, but that applied to anything on the other side of downtown. They spent most of the drive listening to whatever was on the radio, the quiet music only punctuated by Ben’s directions.

Rey debated asking Ben about his life outside his nighttime jaunts as the Possum Man—and maybe even a few questions about what led him to do the whole Possum Man thing—but she got the feeling that his lingering shyness would have gotten in the way. She regretted not doing so by the time they pulled into his apartment building’s parking lot.

“Hopefully my roommate’s home because I don’t have any keys on me and I can’t remember where I stashed my robe,” Ben mumbled, scratching the back of his head as they walked to his door. “Fuck, I think my cellphone’s in there too.”

“That sucks,” Rey commented as Ben reached for the door.

He knocked and they waited a minute before Ben knocked again. He started cursing under his breath when he began to knock a third time. “I swear to god, Hux, if you went over to Phasma’s the _one night_ I’m out of the house after tormenting me for an entire week with your loud-ass sex noises…”

Rey bit her lip trying not to laugh. “Doesn’t seem like he’s home.”

Ben’s leg shot out and kicked the door. “Fuck. Now what do I do?”

Rey shrugged. “Why don’t we just go back to my place and fuck again?”

Immediately his piercing gaze was on her, all confusion and anger at his ridiculous situation.

“But maybe we can swing by the drug store first for some lube? I was out last night. I can grab you a t-shirt too maybe.”  


* * *

 

Five years later and Rey never regretted asking. Currently, Ben was sitting on the other end of her couch massaging her feet while she unbuttoned her blouse after a long day of work and wedding planning, with Bibi curled up on the carpet by his feet.

He had moved in with her, though not before being rescued by his parents (who turned out to be her neighbor, Han, and the graduate dean at her university, Leia Organa, _which wasn’t awkward at all_ ) and year of dating. Last year, he had slipped a ring onto her finger quietly while he lay with his head in her lap. Rey had cried, then spent the next week spoiling him with new lingerie (for both of them to wear) and blowjobs.

He hadn’t donned the possum suits since they’d met, except maybe for a little roleplay. Hadn’t needed too, according to Ben. Everytime he felt like his life was too much, she’d been there to fuck him or distract him. In the meantime, Rey had graduated and started her career as a therapist and he had started a calligraphy business on the internet, which had really taken off once Rey suggested Ben start posting videos to Youtube. The internet loved him and his work, and that had helped Ben find his own self worth.

But despite all that, people still claimed to see the Possum Man every so often and the enthusiasm for the town’s unusual cryptid never fully went away. The mayor even started an annual festival where they sold creepy little plushies and all kinds of other goodies. Rey went once just to check it out and brought home the exact same possum fur willy warmer made in New Zealand.  
  
And so the legend of the Possum Man lived on and they had make up a story about how they met, much to Ben’s chagrin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome back from that wild ride! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You might ask me: Miss Coppelia, what the actual fuck?
> 
> You see, this fic was inspired by my recent trip to New Zealand, where I found the possum fur nipple warmers, willy warmers, and thong and immediately imagined Ben wearing them. And now, thanks in part to the lovely folks over at the RFFA discord, here we are. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
